Hari Hari Indah Bersamamu
by SimbaRella
Summary: Suka-suka aku dong mau menghamili orang di usia berapapun!/"Aish...! Aku sudah lelah menghadapimu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"/"3M. Mengencanimu. Menikahimu. Menggagahimu."/"... Nnn... Hae... Ngghh...!"/"AHH! AH! AH! Sa... Sakiiitt...! AHH! AH! HENTIKAN! DONGHAE...! JE-JEBAL...! ARGH! Haa... AH!" HAETEUK FIC! Ratednya T semi M. Ga kuat jangan baca yaaa NO FLAME! MPREG!


Saia nyesek karena fic ini kena report abuse T^T

Tapi sebagai anak yang bandel dan ngeyel dan susah diatur dan dan dan~

Saia tetap publish lagi! Maaf ya... saia hanya terlalu mencintai SPI sebagai tempat bernaung walau saia tau saia salah :'(

Dan saia perjelas, saia ini muka tebel! Saia mungkin akan nyesek, tapi saia pasti bangkit dan publish lagiiii! Sooo, I hope this tragedy(?) does not happen to me anymore. I love you reader, from the deepest heart.Review lagi ya? XXD

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Hari Indah Bersamamu © Jenny Kim

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents, and of course Themselves

Genre(s): Comedy, Romance

Rated: Perverted Teenager a.k.a T semi M

Warning: OOCness, Miss typo, MPREG, Boys Love, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

'KRIIIIINGGGG'

Suara jam beker yang nyaring dan cempreng itu menarik seluruh mimpi indah yang mewarnai tidurku. Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sambil menguceknya pelan. Menguap lebar lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Hmph... aroma tanah yang terguyur hujan. Rasanya damai sekali, membuatku ingin berlama-lama bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut bersama malaikat cantik disebela...—

—what the...?! Mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Kuraba sisi tempat tidur yang kosong di sebelahku. Kemana malaikat cantikku?!

"Teukieeee~" seruku. Aku segera bangun, mengenakan kemeja dari wolku yang berwarna biru dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kubuka cepat pintu kamar mandi dan memanggilnya.

Aish...! Tidak ada! Aku berlari lagi. Mengitari seluruh ruangan sampai naik turun tangga beberapa kali, namun dia tetap tidak ada. Apa dia diculik alien?

Kuacak kesal rambutku yang mulai lengket oleh keringat. Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke luar rumah. Mungkin saja dia ada di luar.

Saat mendekati pintu kaca di depanku, aku melihat sosoknya yang sedang menangkup tetesan air hujan di teras rumah. Punggungnya kecil dan rapuh. Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas paha. Bahu putih mulusnya terekspos jelas karena kemejanya yang merosot.

Huft... andai aku tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang hamil 8 bulan, sudah 'kumakan' dia. Aish... kenapa dia semakin seksi sih sejak hamil?!

Menemukan dia seolah menemukan energiku kembali. Kubuka pintu dengan semangat kemudian menghampirinya. Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Menyelipkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dan membelai perut besarnya.

Teukie tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke samping kanan. Dengan jahil kukecup bibirnya sekilas. Morning kiss yang sangat manis.

Wajahnya tertunduk malu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aigo... kau manis sekali, chagiya? Kau bisa membuatku lepas kendali!

Kulihat kabel di sekitar telinganya. Ukhh...! Pantas saja dia tidak mendengar teriakanku. Kucabut kasar earphone putih di telinganya.

Dia menoleh sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Hae-ya, kenapa dilepas?" rengeknya sebal.

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu aku mengelilingi rumah sampai naik turun tangga 4 kali gara-gara mencarimu? Gara-gara earphone ini, kau jadi tidak mendengar teriakanku, 'kan?! Tenggorokanku jadi kering begini!" dumelku.

Ia tersenyum meminta maaf. "Mianhae~"

Aku mengangguk. Menaruh daguku di pundaknya dan melihat pemandangan alam di depan kami. Rumah kami cukup jauh dari keramaian kota. Bergaya country, serba kayu dan dipadu-padankan dengan kaca. Warnanya cokelat besi. Masih sejuk dan asri. Dekat dengan area pepohonan yang tua dan rindang. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Sederhana.

"Selamat pagi, duniaku," sapaku lembut.

Dia menggantungkan kedua lengannya di lenganku yang ada di perut buncitnya. "Dunia ini bukan hanya milikmu."

"Siapa bilang dunia yang kumaksud adalah alam semesta ini?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum meledek.

Teukie terhenyak. "Jadi apa?"

Aku mengerling nakal sambil mencolek dagunya. "Kamulah duniaku~"

BLUUUUUUSSSHH~!

Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Manis!

"Gombal! Sana mandi! Kau harus berangkat sekolah, chagiya!" suruhnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sekolah?!

Tenang, kalian tidak salah dengar. Tidak harus sekaget itu, 'kan? Sudah pasti aku sekolah, bukan bekerja. Memangnya ada anak umur 16 tahum yang masih kelas 1 SMU sepertiku ini bekerja?

Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Suka-suka aku dong mau menghamili orang di usia berapapun!

Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Donghae. Namja dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata berumur 16 tahun. Anak tunggal dari Presiden Direktur Choi Siwon Appa yang kaya raya dan Choi Heechul Umma. Aku bersekolah di sekolah elit SM High School dan malaikat cantik dalam pelukanku ini adalah Choi Jungsoo aka Choi Leeteuk, istriku~

Aku bertemu dengannya 333 hari yang lalu di gerbang sekolah. Benar! Dia adalah guruku. Guru Pembimbing, dulu, sebelum dia kuhamili, kkk~

Park Seonsaengnim, atau yang selalu kupanggil Teukie Chagiya di depan seluruh murid, langsung membuatku jatuh cinta pada pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku tidak peduli meskipun dia guruku, aku yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, karena memiliki keluarga dengan kekayaan selangit, harus bisa memilikinya!

Jadi, dimulailah hari-hariku menjadi siswa nakal pembuat onar supaya bisa sering masuk ruang BK.

Ada saja ulahku agar bisa masuk BK dan bertemu Guru Pembimbing aka Teukie Chagiya. Contohnya membagi-bagikan rokok pada teman-temanku di depan para guru, membuka rok para siswi, menyembunyikan pakaian olahraga dan pakaian ganti para siswa, menyulut petasan di ruang kepala sekolah, membuang kulit pisang saat guru lewat sehingga mereka terpeleset, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tentunya setelah itu aku akan masuk BK. Dengan senang hati dan kejujuran tingkat tinggi mengakui kesalahan-kesalahanku. Teukie akan menasehatiku sedangkan aku akan merayunya habis-habisan.

"Donghae-sshi, kau datang lagi. Apa tidak lelah berbuat onar terus, eum?" tanyanya saat itu.

"Kau pasti terbiasa bertemu denganku setiap hari. Aku takut kalau aku tidak masuk BK, kau akan merindukanku, chagiya," sahutku. Kulihat warna pink tercipta di pipi Teukie.

"Aish...! Aku sudah lelah menghadapimu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya kesal.

"3M. Mengencanimu. Menikahimu. Menggagahimu."

Dan akhirnya, aku harus mengepel toilet sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya. Jangan harap aku mau melakukannya! Appaku mampu menggaji seratus maid dan butler, untuk apa mereka kalau tidak kugunakan?

Jadilah aku menelepon beberapa maid dan butlerku. Menyuruh mereka membersihkan toilet sekolah. Kalian tanya apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya?

Tentu saja membuat onar lagi!

Apa Umma dan Appa tidak marah? Pertanyaan bagus! Heechul Umma yang segalak macan tutul keselek duri ikan itu pastilah marah. Dia akan mengomel sepanjang hari. Namun dia tidak pernah memukulku. Dia terlalu menyayangiku yang sangat amat tampan ini. Ujung-ujungnya, dia hanya akan mengadukanku pada Siwon Appa. Sedangkan Appa yang tahu alasanku berbuat onar justru mendukungku 100%! Dia juga sering membantuku mencari inspirasi kejahilan.

Habisnya Appa sama saja denganku. Jatuh cinta pada guru bahasa Inggrisnya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Umma.

Siwon Appa sudah memilikiku saat umurnya 17 tahun, 7 tahun lebih muda dari Heechul Umma.

Like father like son.

Tidak salah kan kalau aku mengikuti jejak Appa?

Sampai pada bulan ketiga aku bersekolah di SM High School, saingan terberatku, Kim Seonsaengmin aka Kim Youngwoon aka Kangin-Gorila-Udik mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja melamar Teukie dan akan menikahinya secepatnya.

Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku? Marah? Lebih dari sekedar itu! Bagaimana tidak, aku mencintai Teukie sampai gila rasanya. Setiap hari berbuat konyol, yang orang-orang bilang sebuah keonaran tanpa batas, hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi dia malah tak acuh padaku dan memilih menikahi pria lain.

'Aku harus menemuinya,' tekadku waktu itu. Jadilah aku mengobrak-abrik ruangan Kim Seonsaengnim. Menghajarnya membabi buta. Che, apa itu kick boxing? Aku king boxing!

Tapi kenapa aku kalah, ya? T^T

Alhasil, dengan wajah yang berkurang ketampanannya, aku diseret oleh seorang guru untuk menghadap Teukie Chagiya. Aish... malu sekali rasanya. Dia pasti akan menertawakanku. Apalagi ketampananku sudah luntur begini. Hiks... T^T

"Donghae-sshi, ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya. Dari suaranya, sepertinya dia sangat khawatir. Syukurlah dia tidak menertawakanku.

Teukie mengambil beberapa bongkah es dan memasukkannya ke dalam kain, lalu duduk di sofa di sampingku. "Berkelahi dengan guru? Kenakalanmu naik satu level," cibirnya.

Kutepis tangannya yang mengompres lebam di wajahku. "Apa pedulimu?" sahutku sengit.

Teukie menghela nafas panjang. "Aku peduli.."

"Peduli?" ulangku dengan nada mengejek. Aku mendengus keras. Kucengkeram bahunya dengan kasar. "KALAU KAU PEDULI, HARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MENIKAH DENGAN GORILA ITU! HARURNYA KAU MEMBALAS CINTAKU!"

Tubuh Teukie gemetaran karena takut. "A-aku.."

Aku melihat matanya memerah, diliputi air kemudian cairan hangat merembes dari mata beningnya.

Melihatnya ketakutan, menangis dan kacau seperti ini, terlebih karena aku, membuatku tidak berdaya dan ingin menonjok mukaku sendiri. Cengkeramanku melemas, tanganku terkulai lemah. Aku beralih memunggunginya, berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan tidak menangis. Ingin kupeluk tubuh kecilnya, namun kutahan. Dia sudah memilih Kim Seonsaengnim. Kau sudah kalah, Choi Donghae!

"Berbahagialah dengan Kim Seonsaengnim. Aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi," kataku dingin.

'GREP!'

Kukerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh. Apa ini nyata? Teukie memelukku! Lama kelamaan seragamku basah oleh airmatanya. Ia memelukku erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di punggungku.

"Hiks... aku tidak mau... Aku sudah menolak lamarannya kok... Aku tidak mencintai dia, Donghae-sshi... Hiks... Hiks..."

Aku mengurut dadaku seraya bernafas lega. Jadi gorila udik itu menipuku? Awas saja, akan kubalas dia!

"Hiks... Donghae-sshi... Jangan mendiamkanku... Hiks..." rengeknya. Aku bisa merasakan ia mengusel-uselkan wajahnya di seragamku.

"Kenapa kau harus menjelaskan semua itu padaku? Bukankah bagus kalau aku salah paham? Aku jadi tidak mengganggumu lagi," tanyaku sedatar mungkin tanpa berbalik.

Pelukan Teukie merenggang. "I-itu... anu... err..."

Kuputar tubuhku menghadapnya. Menyeringaikan kesenanganku. "Atau kau memang ingin aku selalu mengusikmu, heh?"

Pipi Teukie bersemu merah. Menggemaskan sekali. "Bu-bukan seperti itu.." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Salah tingkah.

"Jadi..." Kudorong pelan tubuhnya sampai jatuh terlentang di sofa. Memenjarakannya di antara kedua lenganku. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku salah sangka?"

Mata Teukie bergerak-gerak gelisah. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Itu... ka-karena... habisnya... euh... karena..."

"KENAPA?"

"HABISNYA YANG AKU CINTAI ITU KAMU!" pekiknya tanpa sadar karena kaget dengan bentakanku. Mata hazelnya membelalak kaget, tak percaya pada ucapannya sendiri. Dia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Seringaiku terkembang. Bila mungkin, seringai ini bisa membelah wajahku menjadi dua saking lebarnya. "Katakan sekali lagi!"

Teukie membekap mulutnya makin kencang dan menggeleng kuat.

"Katakan! Atau..." Kugerayangi seluruh lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi. "... kuperkosa kau di depan seluruh siswa SM!" ancamku.

"Eungh... mmph..." Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhanku. Tangannya melemas dan tanpa sadar turun ke dadanya, lalu menjepit pucuk dadanya sendiri.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah!

"AHH! AH! Dong... HAEEHH...! Sa-sarangHAAAAEEEE!"

Dan hari itu juga, aku merenggut keperawanan(?) Guru Pembimbingku yang amat cantik~

Tak kusangka dia jadi hamil. Kamipun menikah secara diam-diam dan hanya disaksikan oleh keluarga terdekat kami. Biar bagaimanapun aku masih sekolah. Teukie terpaksa mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya karena perutnya yang terus membesar.

"Donghae-ya, kenapa melamun?" Pertanyaan Teukie membuat seluruh kenangan masa lalu kami buyar dan berantakan.

"Ani, gwaenchana. Tidak usah sekolah ya... kan hujan," rayuku.

"Cuma gerimis, chagiya~ bukan hujan badai," dengusnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. "Masak nggak berangkat sekolah cuma gara-gara gerimis.."

"Tapi aku malas, hyung~"

"Jangan minta kelon hari ini kalau kamu nggak berangkat sekolah! Aku nggak sudi ngelonin kamu!" Leeteuk berbalik dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Aku menelan ludah kecut. Mana bisa aku tidur tanpanya? Tanpa nipplesnya, aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak! "Arra~ arra~"

"Hae-ya.." Leeteuk berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuruni anak tangga. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada besi pegangan tangga, sedangkan tangan kirinya menangkup perut besarnya.

Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan PR-nya di lantai bawah mendongak. "Teukie hyung!" pekiknya kaget. Ia segera berlari menaiki tangga mendekati sang istri.

"Kenapa turun sendirian? Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana?" cercanya khawatir. Ia berdiri di sebelah kiri Leeteuk, melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Leeteuk dan menggenggam tangan kiri Leeteuk dengan tangan kirinya.

Leeteuk tersenyum manis dituntun oleh Donghae. "PR-mu sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Hampir," jawab Donghae. Ia melirik jam dinding di dekatnya. "Sudah jam 11 malam, bukankah kusuruh kau untuk tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Leeteuk menuruni anak tangga terakhir dengan sukses. "Aku mau menemani suamiku belajar," tuturnya manis.

Donghae berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menuntun Leeteuk ke sebuah sofa dan membantunya duduk. Ia menelusuri rahang Leeteuk dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir malaikat cantiknya.

"Duduk manis di sini ya, cantik! Aku selesaikan PR-ku dulu," ucap Donghae setelah menyudahi ciumannya.

Leeteuk mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum manis. Semakin mirip malaikat, pikir Donghae.

Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Leeteuk kemudian duduk di karpet dan bersandar di kaki sofa. Ia kembali menekuni PR-nya dengan tenang.

Leeteuk yang duduk di atas Donghae pun mengintip PR sang suami. Sesekali ia mengajari Donghae sambil memainkan surai suaminya itu.

Donghae berhasil menyelesaikan PR-nya beberapa waktu kemudian. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah sang istri kemudian merapikannya dengan jemarinya. "Kau mengacak tatanan rambutku," gerutunya.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Donghae setelah sebelumnya mengecupnya. "Saranghae, nae nampyeon~"

"Nado saranghae, nae anae~" balas Donghae.

Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibrnya. "Aku seorang pria!"

"Big no no~" Donghae membalik tubuhnya. "You are..." Ia mencapit gemas hidung Leeteuk. "... my girl, my angel~"

"Chagiya, aku ngantuk~" adu Donghae sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Bibirnya sedikit maju seperti ikan.

Leeteuk yang sedang membelai perutnya pun menoleh pada sang suami. Ia tersenyum kecil dan melingkari bahu Donghae dengan tangan kirinya sehingga kepala Donghae bersandar di dada kirinya. "Tidurlah," suruhnya sambil menarik selimut supaya menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Eum.." Donghae mengangguk. Menyamankan posisi tidurnya kemudian membuka 3 kancing teratas piyama Leeteuk. Menampilkan tonjolan kecil berwarna kecoklatan yang berisi dan sedikit membesar sejak kehamilannya.

Donghae menjilat bibirnya dengan mata berbinar seakan menemukan makanan lezat. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, diraupnya puting susu Leeteuk. Memasukkannya dalam goa hangat miliknya. Menyedotnya berkali-kali seolah-olah ada cairan susu yang keluar dari puting itu.

"... Nnn... Hae... Ngghh...!"

Berpikir bahwa sang istri menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, Donghae semakin lahap memangsa nipple kiri Leeteuk. Ia menyenggol-nyenggol pucuk dada Leeteuk dengan lidahnya, memutar lidahnya di area kecoklatan yang tegang itu, lalu menggigitnya kenyal.

"AHH! AH! AH! Sa... Sakiiitt...! AHH! AH! HENTIKAN! DONGHAE...! JE-JEBAL...! ARGH! Haa... AH!"

Donghae menyeringai mendengar erangan frustasi Leeteuk. Rambutnya yang diremas dan dijambak dengan kuat oleh tangan kiri Leeteuk membuat nafsunya makin terkembang.

Dia harus 'memakan' Leeteuk malah ini juga, tak peduli meski istrinya itu tengah hamil 9 bulan!

Ia mengulum nipple Leeteuk, menghisapnya sampai terdengar bunyi 'plop!', bisa dipastikan akan tertinggal tanda merah di puting kenyal itu setelah ini.

Tangan kiri Donghae merambat turun, bergerak ke paha dalam Leeteuk. Seringainya kian lebar merasakan cairan lengket di paha istrinya. "Tak kusangka kau akan keluar semudah itu hanya karena teasing di nipplesmu, chagiya," bisiknya seduktif.

Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya ke depan wajahnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, berniat merasakan cairan sang istri, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat cairan itu.

Itu bukan sperma...

... Tapi ketuban...

"Errkh... Hhaakhh...!"

Gluk! Donghae menelan ludah takut-takut. Dialihkan perhatiannya pada sang istri.

Teukienya meremas kuat perut bagian bawahnya. Tangannya yang lain mencengkeram piyama tepat di dada Donghae sampai kusut. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan wajahnya basah oleh airmata.

Leeteuk menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas bersama titik airmata di sudut manik hazelnya.

Bukan erangan kenikmatan yang sejak tadi keluar dari bibir tipisnya, namun erangan kesakitan.

"Dong... haaee...! Huh... Hughh...! Rum... mah... sa... kiiiitt!"

"... ARRGGGHHH...! DONGHAE...! SAKIIITT...!"

Donghae meringis kesakitan. Rasa nyeri menyelimuti telapak tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh sang istri. Seringkali ia mendengar bunyi gemeretak di telapak tangannya yang sepertinya patah.

Dia mulai berpikir, bahwa malaikat bisa berubah menjadi iblis saat melahirkan.

Ruangan bersalin itu tampak bising dengan teriakan Leeteuk yang tiada henti. Namja cantik itu membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur merasakan sakit yang melebihi batas di perutnya. Peluhnya bercucuran dan genggamannya di tangan Donghae begitu kuat. Dengan mudahnya ia mengkretekkan tangan ayah dari bayinya.

"ARGH...! AKU SUDAH KESAKITAN SAAT KAU MEMASUKKAN PUNYAMU YANG BESAR ITU KE LUBANGKU! AKU SUDAH KESAKITAN SAAT KAU MELAKUKANNYA TERUS MENERUS! KAU PIKIR PUNYAMU ITU KECIL APA?!" teriaknya emosi.

Wajah dokter yang membantu persalinan Leeteuk merona matang. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum gugup dengan keringat bercucuran mendengar 'keluh kesah' pasiennya.

"AAKHH...! AKU SUDAH CUKUP KESAKITAN SAAT HARUS MUNTAH SETIAP HARI SELAMA BERBULAN-BULAN, KEHILANGAN PEKERJAANKU, KEHILANGAN OTOT PERUTKU! AKU SUDAH MENDERITA SAAT PERUTKU MERENGGANG, BERGURAT DAN TERUS MEMBUNCIT GARA-GARA PERTUMBUHAN BAYIMU!"

Donghae menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan memohon. Tangannya tidak hanya patah, namun juga hancur dan meneteskan darah sampai membanjiri sprei. Leeteuk menancapkan kuku-kukunya di sana.

Dokter kandungan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Pandangannya seolah berkata itu-takdir-suami-yang-menemani-persalinan-istrinya.

"TAPI KENAPA HARUS AKU JUGA YANG MELAHIRKAN ANAKMU?! KAU PIKIR INI TIDAK SAKIT?! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENDAPAT YANG ENAK-ENAK SEDANGKAN AKU YANG SELALU MENDERITA?!"

"Ampun, chagiya~" Donghae menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. Dia bisa apa? Tangannya sudah hancur dan banjir darah begitu..

"... NNGGHH...! HUH... HUHH...! KAU HARUS MATI DI TANGANKU, CHOI DONGHAE! NGAAAHH... AHH! AH! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI UKE LAGI! AKU AKAN MEMOTONG PUNYAMU YANG BESAR ITU BIAR KAU TIDAK MENGHAMILIKU LAGI! AKU AKAN MENCINCANGNYA, MEMASAKNYA DAN MENYUAPKANNYA PADA BADA! ARGH..! NGHH...! AHH! HUHH...! NGGAAHHHHH...!"

Dan setelah segala sumpah serapah itu keluar dari mulut Leeteuk, bayi mungil merekapun juga ikut keluar dari perutnya. Sepertinya sang bayi setuju dengan pendapat sang ibu untuk mencincang 'benda' kebanggaan sang ayah.

"Panggil aku Aaaap... paaaa~ Ap...—pa!" Donghae mengulang kata terakhirnya lebih jelas. Berharap sang putra bungsu mau mengucapkan kata yang paling ia ingin dengarkan.

Bocah berambut coklat ikal berumur 2 tahun di depan Donghae hanya diam. Tak menggubris omongan ayahnya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di sofa sambil memainkan PSP-nya dengan khusyuk. Batita yang jenius!

"Kyu, panggil Appa!" pinta Donghae mulai merengek. Ayah muda yang masih mengenakan seragam SMU-nya ini menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Heh. Big baby!

Kyuhyun mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingkingnya dan menampilkan wajah jengah tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP hitamnya.

"Choi Kyuhyun!" bentak Donghae gemas.

Alis Kyuhyun menukik tajam membentuk huruf v. Matanya menyorotkan deathglare pada sang ayah penuh dengan nafsu membunuh yang menggebu-gebu. "Ikan. Mokpo. Bodoh!" desisnya dengan penekanan-penekanan penuh intimidasi.

"HUAAAA...! DIA PASTI BUKAN ANAKKU!" ratap Donghae frustasi. "TIDAK MUNGKIN MALAIKATKU MELAHIRKAN IBLIS!" Donghae menghentakkan tubuhnya di karpet supaya bisa gelundungan namun ia langsung berjengit dan memekik keras. "ARRRGGGGHHH...!"

"Hihihihihi..." Seorang bocah berambut coklat madu yang tak lain adalah kakak kembar Kyuhyun tertawa cekikikan di belakang sang ayah yang sedang mengelus-elus pantatnya akibat menduduki parut kelapa yang telah ia siapkan. Misi berhasil!

Donghae berbalik dan mendelik tajam. Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia mendesis, "CHOI RYEOWOOK!"

Ryeowook langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia merapatkan kakinya, berjinjit-jinjit seperti bocah yang kebelet pipis dan mengapit kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya sang Appa dengan mata bulat besarnya yang berkaca-kaca. Seperti kucing manis yang mengiba minta dipungut.

"Mianhae, Donge Appa~" ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat imut sambil menggerak-gerakkan bokong bulatnya.

Detik itu juga Donghae luluh pada anak sulungnya yang jahil namun bertampang malaikat itu. "Ah... anak Appa~" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

—BUAGH...!

"AAARRRGGGHHH...!" Donghae menjerit sakit saat Kyuhyun mendang belahan bokongnya dan Ryeowook menonjok 'itu'nya dengan sangat keras secara bersamaan.

"Itu tidak seberapa dibanding lubang Umma yang kau genjot tiap malam, Ikan Mokpo Jelek!" tukas Ryeowook. Heh. Iblis di dalam tubuh malaikat.

"Itu balasan karena membentak Wookie tadi," ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil mengibaskan tangannya seolah ada debu yang menempel di sana. Yang ini raja setan dalam tubuh iblis.

Donghae menggeretakkan giginya. Sudah ia duga bahwa memiliki anak bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Kalian sedang apa, eoh?" Leeteuk datang dari arah dapur dengan dua botol susu untuk anak kembarnya.

"Ummaaaaaa~" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berlari ke arah sang Umma dan melompat ke gendongannya. Kyuhyun di sebelah kanan dan Ryeowook di sebelah kiri. "Main tendang-tendangan cama Appa, Umma~" jawab Kyuhyun dengan manis dan cadel.

Jeez... Menjadi malaikat kecil imut lemah tak berdaya tanpa dosa saat dihadapan sang ibu, eh?

"Wah, benarkah? Kalian suka?" tanya Leeteuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan memangku kedua putranya.

"Eump!" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. "Cuka cekali~ nanti main tendang-tendangan lagi ya, Appa~" sambungnya sambil menoleh pada sang ayah.

Coba dengar lebih jelas. Ada nada berbeda saat mengucapkan kata 'Appa'. Pertanda buruk!

Donghae meringis, memaksa sudut bibirnya untuk melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. "I-iyah, sayang.." Aku akan mati, pikirnya panik.

"Umma, Kyu mau minum cucu~" Kyuhyun menarik-narik baju Leeteuk.

"Wookie juga, Umma!" seru sang kakak tak mau ketinggalan.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan memberikan botol susu yang telah disiapkannya. Namun si kembar langsung menampiknya dan justru membuka kancing kemeja kotak-kotak ibunya.

"Wookie, Kyu... ma-mau apa?" tanya Leeteuk gugup.

"Minum cucu~" jawab mereka kompak dengan senyuman polos.

"... NGGHH...! Wookie... Kyunnie... AHH! AH! NGHH...!"

Like father, like sons...

"Eummhh... Cucu Umma enyaaak~ Wookie cuka~" Ryeowook dengan lahap mengemut nipple kiri Leeteuk sedangkan sang adik menggarap yang sebelah kanan.

"AHH! AH! N—nehh...! Hisap terus...! Jangan berhenti, chagiyaahh..." Leeteuk meremas-remas surai coklat kedua putranya yang ada di dadanya sambil mendongak nikmat. Air liurnya menetes menuruni dagunya. Kedua putingnya yang dimanjakan benar-benar membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Kyuhyun membasahi puting susu sang Umma dengan salivanya, lalu menyedotnya. "Umma, bial kami caja yang jadi ceme Umma!" ucapnya sambil menurunkan tangannya dan menurunkan resleting celana Leeteuk.

"YA! ANAK IBLIS! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA MALAIKATKU?!" teriak Donghae marah.

"... AHH! AH...! NGHHH...! NYAAHHH..."

"Appa, ayo main foulcome(foursome)!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Je: Donge hebat. Sekali tancep langsung jadi.  
Teuk: -/- Dia mainnya sehari, tapi berkali-kali.  
Hae: Thor, aku mau protes! Istriku malaikat, ga mungkin anak-anakku iblis!  
Je: Wajar kok. Kan bapaknya iblis.  
Hae: *kehabisan kata2*  
Je: Karma, Donge. Dulu kan Donge jahil sama guru2 (guru = orangtua kedua, 'kan?) sekarang gantian Donge yang dijahilin sama anakmu.  
Wookie: Wookie anak baik~ Wookie anak baik~ *kedip+senyum polos sambil pasang parutan kelapa di kursi Donge*  
Kyu: Ikan. Mokpo. Bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku anaknya, kau pasti salah orang, Thor!

Follow me att jennyluvera, okok?! And RnR, pleaseee~~


End file.
